Dog With A Ninja
by iluvninjagothenextstepgirl
Summary: When the ninja accidentally get sucked into a portal, it takes them to Pasidina! Will the ninja be able to get back to their world? Or will they be stuck there forever? Join the ninja, nya, and the james family as they try to get back to Ninjago! Features my OC Karen. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Dog with a blog, they belong to LEGO and Disney Channel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there viewers! Welcome to my first Ninjago Crossover! This is a crossover between Dog With A Blog and Ninjago! Hope you enjoy!**

The ninja and Nya were chasing the serpentine through an alleyway when a portal opened up and they got sucked in!

_Time skip- 30 minutes later_

"Ugh, where are we?" Jay asked no one in particular. He looked around. This does not look like Ninjago.

"Guys, wake up!" he said in a hushed whisper. The others woke up. They looked around. Yep, this is definitely not Ninjago. They were in some trees. They walked out of the trees and into a park. Some people backed away while others just stared at them like they were aliens or looked down at themselves and realized that they still had their ninja suits on and their weapons on their backs. They took their weapons off their back and put them in their case. They walked out of the park and kept on walking until they got to house with a concrete path and a brown, wooden door. Zane rang the doorbell._Diiiinnnnggg-dooooonnnnggg!_ They waited a minute before the door opened to reveal a girl about twelve years old.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Zane stepped up and said "Yes. You see…" He didn't get much further when a brown and white dog came over to them and barked.

"Sorry about that. Stan, go lie down." She said.

Zane continued and said" You see, we are not from this world. We are from another dimension, called Ninjago. We were chasing some we snakes down an alley when a portal opened up and we got sucked in. Then we landed in the park across the street." He finished, not knowing whether she believed him or not. At that moment, a woman walked of what of was probably the kitchen.

"Avery, who is this?" she asked.

"These people are lost and need a place to stay." Avery answered, leaving out the part where they were from another dimension.

"Well, come on in and sit down." She said. They did. A man and a boy about sixteen walked out of what appeared to be an office, while a little girl came down the stairs.

"Come sit. We have guests." Ellen told them. When they were all seated, she told them what Avery told her about them.

"So tell us about yourselves. What are your names?'

"I'm Kai."

"I'm Jay."

"Greetings, I am Zane."

"Names Cole."

"Lloyd."

"I'm Nya, Kai's sister."

"And I am Karen, his other sister."

"Hi, I'm Ellen, this Bennet, Avery, Tyler,Chole, and this is our dog Stan." Everyone exchanged hellos.

"What are you guys wearing?" Avery asked.

"Avery!" Eveyone else but the ninja said.

"It's okay, we are wearing ninja suits because we are ninja." Lloyd said.

**That's kind of a cliffhanger. What didya think? No flames please. I will get the next chapter out tomorrow, if I can. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. say what?

**Thanks to Alyssa Walker and nicktoons5 foor the reviews! Here is chapter 2 of Dog With A Ninja. Enjoy!**

"Ninja?" Avery asked.

"Yeah."

"That is so cool! So what do you guys fight?" Tyler asked.

"We've fought skeletons, serpentine, a giant snake called the great devourer, pirates, the grundel, the dark lord, the stone army,the overlord, and even ourseleves," Cole said. When the James family looked at them with confused faces, he added," That's a long story. We'll explain later."

"What are serpentine?" Chloe asked.

"Serpentine are human-like snakes that once ruled Ninjago until they were sealed in 5 different tombs to separate the tribes to stop them from exacting their revenge upon those who put them there! Until somebody released them, which led to them releasing the Great Devourer." Kai said, trying not to look at Lloyd when he said "somebody".

"How are they human-like?" asked Avery.

"Well, they have legs, feet, arms, hands, and they can talk." Jay answered.

"I never heard of serpentine." Ellen said.

"That's because they aren't from this dimesion, and neither are we. We are from a place called Ninjago. You see we were chasing a serpentine through an alleyway when we were sucked into a portal." Lloyd said, hoping they believed what he said. Luckily they did.

"Ninjago?" I think I've heard of that. My friend told me about it yesterday. She said it's a TV show." Avery said.

"We're a TV show here?" Zane asked.

"I guess so."

"Cool."

"So you need a place to stay?" Ellen asked them.

"Yes, until we get home." Karen said.

"Well you seem really nice, so you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. I sure we can arrange you're sleeping quarters." Ellen said.

"Okay well a couple of you can stay in the guest bedroom. And I'm sure Tyler and Avery won't mind having roomates." Bennet said.

"Sure, Nya and Karen can room with me." Avery said.

_Time skip- that night_

Zane, Cole, and Lloyd were staying in the spare bedroom, while Jay and Kai were staying with Tyler and Nya and Karen were staying un Avery's room.

**Lloyd's POV**

I was thirsty so I tiptoed down the stairs, as everyone else was asleep. But when I got down there I saw… the dog on the computer!

**So what did you think? How do you think Lloyd and the others will react to Stan's secret? Please review! Thanks!**


	3. It won't be to shocking to them, right?

**The third chap of Dog with a ninja! Here we go!**

**Still Lloyd's POV**

The dog…on the computer!? What? I must be dreaming. Dogs don't go on the computer. I know that. So please tell me I'm dreaming. I got a drink and went back upstairs, still bewildered about that.

_Time skip-morning_

"Guys, I had the world's craziest dream last night." I said.

"About what?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I went downstairs to get a drink of water when I saw your dog Stan on the compter!" I said.

"Wow, that is crazy." Cole said.

"I know right?"

Tyler, Avery, and Chloe just looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

**Avery's POV**

Oh no! Lloyd saw Stan on the computer! What to do? I was about to say something when, thankfully, Mom called us down for breakfast. I hope Lloyd doesn't bring it up over breakfast. I continued to eat while worrying, but thankfully there was no need to because Lloyd never brought it up until after breakfast, when ne,Tyler, Chloe, himself, Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and Karen were back upstairs.

"Yeah, that dream was crazy," he said.

"So crazy," Kai responded.

I bit my lip, but to hard as to make it bleed or anything. What will they think or Stan if I told them his secret? But then again, they have talking snakes where they live, so maybe it won't be as shocking.

**So, will Avery tell the ninja Stan secret? Please read and review!**


	4. Dog Can What Now?

**Thanks for the reviews! On with chapter! Btw, this chapter will be in Avery's POV.**

I was still wondering if I should tell them Stan's secret or not. What would they think of him if I did? I called Tyler and Chloe in.

"Guys, should we tell the ninjas Stan's secret?" I asked.

"What? No!" Tyler said.

"Why would you want to tell them that? I'm 7 and I don't even want to tell them! Well, I do, but like I said, I'm 7," Chloe pointed out.

"I don't really want to tell them either, but they're bound to find out sooner or later. Last night was to close." I told them.

"True." Tyler said.

"Besides, they might not be too shocked," I said.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because they have talking snakes where they live." I responded.

"Weren't you listening to them last night? They said those snakes are evil! What if they think Stan's evil, too?" He told me.

"Good point." I said.

Then Stan walked in. "I am not evil! I'm a good dog!" He said.

I jumped. "Stan! Sorry, didn't see you come in. How much did you hear?" I asked him nervously.

"Just the part where Tyler said I'm evil," Stan said.

"Ok, well we know your not evil. But by any chance, were you on the computer last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah"

"Great, just great. He really did see you on the computer last night." I said nervously.

"So what? Tyler saw me on the computer. He knows my secret." Stan said.

"Not him! Lloyd!" I said.

"Who?"

"You know, one of our guests. The green one." I said.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So what do we do now?" Stan asked.

"The only thing we can do. We have to tell them your secret." I decided.

"What? No, again! What if they tell Mom and Dad? We just met them yesterday! For all we know,they could be spies!" Tyler protested.

"They seem way to nice to be spies. And who excactly would they be spies for?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe your right. Stan?" He asked.

"If you guys trust them, then I do, too." Stan agreed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Chloe, can you go and get our guests?" I asked Chole.

"Okay." She ran out of the room and returned a minute later with the ninjas.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Lloyd asked.

"Stan,"

"You mean your dog?" Kai asked.

"Yes. You see Lloyd that dream you had wasn't a dream." I said.

"Well of course it was. What else would it be? Dogs don't go on the computer." Lloyd said, looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"No, most dogs don't, but Stan does. But, that's not all he can do. Stan… can talk." I said. Ok, now they were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, right." Lloyd said.

"Actually, its true," a new voice, or_ Stan_ said. The ninjas nearly did spinjitzu they jumped and turned that much. **A/N Yes, the ninjas told them about Spinjitzu. **

"The dog… can TALK?" Jay shouted, but lowered his voice after I shushed him.

"Not so loud! Our parent don't know about this and we'd like to keep it that way! I told them.

"Alright," they said in sync, still surprised.

**So what did you think? Good cliffie? Let's hope the ninja keep Stan secret. Please review and no flamers please. Thanks!**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


	5. Elements? Robot?

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated this or any of my stories in a while, but you know, school, tests, and studying stuff. Here's the next chapter of Dog With A Ninja. Here you go!**

**Karen: Wait! The disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh right! I don't own Ninjago or Dog With A Blog. They belong to LEGO and Disney Channel! I only own Karen and the plot!**

**Lloyd's POV**

"So, he really was on the computer last night?" I asked.

"Yes," Avery said.

"And I'm not crazy?"

"No,"

I sighed in relief. I'm not going crazy. The fact that Stan can talk and use the computer is still surprising, but when you live in Ninjago, well, you get used to talking animals, and not all are bad. As for the on the computer thing, that's a little different. I thought about our elemental powers. Should we tell them about those? I mean, we don't even know if they work in this world. Maybe we should find somewhere to test them. I know, the park!

Ellen called Tyler, Avery, and Chloe downstairs. Stan followed. Perfect!

"Hey guys. Do you think we should tell Tyler, Avery, and Chloe about our elemental powers? They trust us with their secret. Maybe we should trust them with ours." I said.

"Yeah, that seems fair. Maybe we should." Zane said.

"Yeah I agree." Karen said.

"Okay." Cole said.

"Sure why not?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Jay agreed.

"Yes, okay." Nya said.

**Nya's POV**

"But we don't even know if they work here." Kai pointed out.

"That's why I thought we could go to the park to test them out," Lloyd said.

"Okay."

I found a pen and paper and wrote a quick note to Tyler, Avery, and Chloe.

_Dear Tyler, Avery, and Chloe,_

_Gone for a walk in park. Be back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your ninja/samurai friends._

I put the note on Avery's dresser and followed the others. We went downstairs. No one was in the living room, so they must be in the kitchen. We quietly went outside and walked to the park. There where a few other people there so we found a spot out of sight of them. We tested our powers. Well, the ninja tested their powers while I tested my samurai moves. They tested spinjitzu, too.

**Random Person's POV**

I was sitting on the park bench when all of a sudden dirt, fire, ice, lightning, water, and some sort of green beam shot up into the sky! What?! I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911, then ran to whereit came from, and so did everyone else in the park. But when we got to the spot, there was no one there!

**Zane's POV**

We left the park. Our powers work fine.

"Do you think anyone saw our powers?" Jay said, sounding worried.

"Nah, I think we're good," Kai said.

**No one's POV**

Boy, was he wrong! Shortly after the ninjas left, the paparazzi, police, and fire department showed, to try to figure out where those elements came from.

**Karen's POV**

We got back to the house and went upstairs.

"Oh hey. We got your note. You went to the park without us?" Avery said. She sounded slightly hurt.

"Yeah, we just wanted to make sure something worked." I said.

"What?"

"Well, there's something we haven't told you guys either and you can't tell anyone." I told them.

"Okay,"

"So, you know we are ninjas and Nya's a samurai, but what we didn't tell you is… we're elemental ninja." I said.

"Elemental ninja?" a confused Chloe asked.

"Yeah, we have elemental powers. Kai controls fire, Jay controls lightning, Zane controls ice, Cole controls earth, I control water, and Lloyd controls all the elements, while Nya doesn't control any." I explained.

"That is so cool! Can you show us?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe when we go to the park again. It's not safe to do them inside." Zane said.

Everyone agreed.

"We can also do a move called spinjitzu. That one we can show you now." Kai said.

"Ninjago!" We showed them our colored tornadoes.

"Awesome!" Tyler, Avery, and Chloe and Stan said.

"We heard something!" Ellen said.

"Mom, it's okay, we're fine." Avery said.

"Okay," She left.

"There's one other thing that only applies to me," Zane said.

"What?" Stan and Avery asked.

**Zane's POV**

I reached for my chest panel and opened it. I watched their surprised faces.

"W-What? You're, you're a-a r-robot?" Avery and Chloe said.

"Cool! You're a robot?" Stan and Tyler asked.

"Yes. Nindroid, actually." I said.

"Nindroid?" Avery asked.

"A robot ninja."

"Oh,"

**Avery's POV**

Well, we have ninjas with elemental powers, a robot, and a talking dog in our house. Yep, this day couldn't get better, could it?

**So, chapter ends with a question. Let's hope they will keep each other's secrets. How do you think the paparazzi will deal with the element incident? That's a question for you to answer in the reviews! So, review please! No flamers! See ya next time!**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


End file.
